


frostbite;

by bloodynargles



Series: and i'd like to see what ice is, before you give me frostbite; [1]
Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Gen, fuckIN DELSIN, fuckin cuties, little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to one of Arie's off days, they happen periodically and just when she thinks she's on a high. She can almost time them like her actual periods, how great is that? Christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frostbite;

**Author's Note:**

> cONDUIT CUTIES

She hates Seattle. Its fucking cold and it brings out the depression she struggles to keep locked up. There's kids around that have mini skirts on and she wants to shake them, but the police have been on high alert recently and yada yada she could get arrested. Not cold enough yet for ice or snow, well, not weather wise, anyway. Conduits have been pretty vocal lately, and by vocal, she means running around the city with their powers on full show – assholes. She doesn't hate them, _is_ one of them, but goddamn does she envy them. Not a care in the world, just protesting for their kind, the genetically fucked up, but hey, that was only her opinion. Is sure that no one shares that view, would give the world to be considered normal, maybe her mental problems would be considered treatable, then. No psychiatrist would go near a conduit with depression with a ten foot pole, no one knows how to fix it. No one fucking realises they're people, too.

 

Welcome to one of Arie's off days, they happen periodically and _just_ when she thinks she's on a high. She can almost time them like her _actual_ periods, how _great_ is that? Christ. Its a rhythmic thing, wake up, eat, wash, get dressed, walk to work in fucking cold weather, spend all day medicating people who are probably cheating the system, walk back to her shitty apartment in a less than desired part of town, maybe stop into that dingy shop to get butter or something to keep her alive for the next two days and walk the rest of the way home. If she's _super_ lucky, it'll rain. Yeah, she envies those with better things to do.

 

God forbid she get fired from the shitty drug store job and have to go into the 'job search' mode again, because that's _always_ fun. 'Least when the DUP was around there was something to distract her from the shitty life she leads, but the hipster in the beanie that turned out to be a sponge stopped all that. No excitement now, just the odd homicide on the news, and the political shambles that is the justice system. Starting to think that conspiracy theorists get more excitement than she does. Probably right, too. _Fuck._

 

Maybe she should adopt a cat – but then again there's barely enough money in her bank account for her to live on, so that's probably not a good idea. Couldn't even take care of a plant if she was told to. But there's no one to tell her to do anything, so she's fucked in that department. Don't even try to go into the fucking department, she's not sure that even exists.

 

The sun seemingly pours into her bedroom through half closed blinds and she wants to throw her phone at it but that would smash the window and it would cost _money_. Money that she didn't have and money that she probably never would have. The ringing of her alarm sounds in her ears and she just wants the world to stop, just stop for a moment – she knows how to make it do that, how to feel free, but its too risky. Fear of flying or falling or everything in between. Besides she hadn't filled up in months, and god knows how the city would take ice on a tuesday morning, droplets of the night's rain rolling down the glass of her window, frost gathering at the corners. Pretty pretty frost, with a blue glow and the secrets of the night frozen in the almost snowflakes its made up of. She lets out a sigh, maybe its time to go see Eddy again.

 

She ventures a little into the city, ghosting past the centre, full of bustling crowds and screaming adolescents. Sticks to the little back streets with coffee shops and the odd scammer out to try their luck at the populous of Seattle. Buys an overpriced bottle of water and thinks of using it for something more _productive_ , but drinks it anyway, maybe he'd try to get her to make ice cubes for him again – now that's something she can remember with a smile. Gets to the stupid green outside of his 'irish pub' and pushes her way into the bar, a couple of people with nothing to do other than sitting in a place like this at 11am in the corner, can't blame them, at least it was warm. Her brother's eyes are on her the second he hears the ding of the bell and she can imagine the shit she's going to get for not calling in in a month or so. “Still hate the green, Eddy. Should change it.” She raises her eyebrow at him and he huffs, continuing to wipe the bar down. “Stranger danger.” Leans her elbows on the newly cleaned surface and blue irises glare back at her, “That was shit.” He puts away his cloth and leans back, folding his arms in front of him, “Yeah, and you look like frozen shit.” “Well, you know. Ice _is_ my forte.” The bell chimes behind her, but neither of them bother to look, too involved in their cryptic conversation to really care. “How'd you get here, then? Hm?” She shrugs, leaning her head on her hands, watching as Eddy got up to serve the guy that sat at her left side. “Oh, I just followed the smell of your bullshit.” His eyes flicked to her, and she rolled her own, shoulders relaxing slightly. “Walked.” “Could've-” “Nope.” “It _is_ a mode of transport, 'Rie, can't ignore it forever.” She clicks her tongue, “Watch me.”

The guy beside her is wearing a beanie in a bar and she wants to hit him, but he's too into his phone to realise shit all. A disapproving look comes from Eddy, like he knows what she's thinking, probably does, with his big brother telepathy. Maybe its more for the refusal she has for using her powers, but, still. He leans toward her, voice hushed, sparing the beanie guy from hearing the word conduit being uttered, the people were accepting, but that didn't mean they weren't still wary. “No one is going to lock you up for it, any more. Its not a goddamn offence to be a conduit, Arie.” Maybe she needs those words drummed into her like the opposite ones were.

 

Beanie guy's eyes flick to her, Eddy's voice obviously not low enough during their conversation and she curses her brother for not knowing when to choose his words carefully, but the guy doesn't say anything, just continues tapping away on his phone, irises jumping away when he was caught looking. Her brother obviously having not noticed the little trade between them, continues his talking. “I mean ever since the asshole in the beanie took care of the dupes, you're pretty much flying free.” The guy opens his mouth to protest and it takes her a minute to _realise_. “Hey, if you-” “Eddy. Shut up.” “No-” She turns to the beanie guy, and Eddy's still startled by her words that it takes him a little while to take in her movement, eyes switching between the both of them, a 'fuck no not again stop pissing off my customers' air about him. “So, you disagree with the asshole part, then?” “I mean, I wouldn't say _asshole_ , maybe more... uh..” “Cockbite?” He opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it, re-thinking his reply. “I'm- i'm not sure what that means?” She raises a blonde eyebrow, out of the corner of her eye she can see Eddy sigh and facepalm, mouthing something like 'why cockbite? Why?' but beanie guy speaks again, capturing her attention. “So, what's your... uh, element?” He seems awkward, and part of her brings down the great wall of defence that comes up when she talks to people who butt into conversations, especially ones about her genetics. Her gaze flickers to her brother, as if asking him if it was a good idea, and the 'what do you have to lose?' look says a lot. The answer is not much. “Ice.” Its a short answer, and she kind of wants to stuff her hands into her pockets and run away, but she doesn't want to hurt him, make him feel bad for being a literal sponge. He nods, an unspoken 'oh' on his lips and she feels bad for the silence that falls over them. Questions run through her head, like if he knows if the threat is actually gone, or, or- but he doesn't look particularly talkative. Probably doesn't want to hear it, doesn't know the answer at all. “I uh, I'm Arie.” There's a half assed smile on her face, and she doesn't offer her hand, but he smiles back half-heartedly. “Delsin.”

 

They kind of leave it like that, and she turns back to Eddy for a more serious conversation. “You need to paint over the green, it looks like a leprechaun puked all over it.” Her brother sighs and rolls his eyes, and there's a quiet breathy laugh from the side of her, his eyes preoccupied with whatever was on the small screen of his phone. Maybe its the first time in a while she's actually smiled at reactions she's elicited, but no one needs to know that but her. “I fucking hate you.” “I know but i'll help you.” Eddy huffs but there's an underlying smile in his expression, “Fine. What colour?” She really did need to see her brother more.

 

The bell chimes a couple of times and he moves to the far side of the counter to serve them, his voice floating back to her. “-and if you fucking say blue I _swear_ to god..” She breathes out a laugh and the smile lingers on her lips until a hand on her shoulder startles her from her thoughts. Wide eyes find beanie gu- _Delsin's_ brown orbs staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face as he draws in a breath to speak, the words coming out as a quiet mumble, as if meant only for her ears. “Thank you, you know, for not asking those questions.” His head is bowed a little, hand on her shoulder slipping down her arm, but pulling away before exposed skin touches exposed skin. “ -and i'd like to see what ice is, before you give me frostbite.” There's a smirk on his face as she pushes him away playfully, yeah, asshole it is. “Fuck you.” “Ah huh.” He heads out the door, the bell dinging as it closes behind him and she smiles slightly, intent on asking Eddy if she can use his bathroom to pee. “You're not actually going to piss, are you? Fuck why- jesus christ.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> delsin stop you're such a whore. ahhhh its so cutE


End file.
